


i'll be scraping up the pieces from the bottom of my heart

by colorshow



Series: stydia prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, nerd!lydia, popular!Stiles, scott and lydia are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorshow/pseuds/colorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Role reversal where Lydia is Scott’s best friend and Stiles is the popular guy she’s always had a crush on, and they start to interact when Stiles and Allison unwittingly gravitate toward the supernatural mess that is Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be scraping up the pieces from the bottom of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt for stydia-fanfiction on tumblr! you can find me on tumblr as augusturs if you ever want to send any prompts my way :)

“So, in the middle of the night you just decided to ‘go for a walk’ and somehow got bitten by a feral creature that is causing you to have inhuman capabilities! Great Scott, really great, you have a brain why don’t you use it!” Lydia screeched in her best friend’s ear while he looked sheepishly at the ground.

Lydia and Scott had been inseparable since the first grade, after bonding over their mutual love of swings. Their mothers had both become close as well, bonding over the struggle of being single moms.

Scott was really the best friend she could ask for; he was kind and level headed while she was smart with her head in the clouds.

Knowing each other so well rather than arguing he often took her telling him off with his head down “But Lyds, I didn’t know I’d get attacked! You just don’t see that shit coming!” Scott retaliated.

Before she could respond she watched longingly as her longtime crush walked past, she almost waved her hand in greeting before she put it down when he brushed past her not sparing a glance. Noticing her sighing Scott looked at her in concern rolling his eyes “I know you’ve been in love with him forever but you can move on Lydia. I saw Jackson Whittemore giving you a once over the other day.”

Lydia groaned “He’s a dick, he just likes my boobs, one day he texted me out of nowhere asking me for nudes. I’m not pretty or dress fancy, I’m a nerd. We’re nerds Scott, this is reality.” She stated motioning to her worn jeans and marvel t-shirt.

“Well, we’re the best and that’s all that matters!” Scott says optimistically earning a smirk from Lydia.

“Ever the optimist aren’t you Scott?”

\---

“You were giving me a hard time this morning and now you’re practically in love with this Allison girl. And I being a great friend, of course, am not on your ass about it but please for the love of god would you shut up!” Lydia ranted tired of Scott’s lovelorn declarations.

“Great friend, yeah right” Scott mumbled continuing to work on his geometry homework. Turning his head he stared at her “Says the girl who has been pining for Stiles Stilinski since the third grade, even though we know he doesn’t like you.”

Lydia blinks, cocking her head, trying not to show that his words hurt “Well, I do it in style, at least I have that.”

“I love you Lyds.” Scott says wrapping his arm around his shoulders “It’d be easier if we worked, but we know how that went.”

“Our first kiss wasn’t that bad. It just wasn’t meant to be repeated.” Lydia stated poking his nose with her pencil “But I love you too.” She stuck out her tongue and he laughed.

Scott McCall was the best friend she’d ever had.

\---

Lacrosse tryouts are the next day, and Scott is way too eager, apparently his asthma hasn’t been a problem now, which Lydia has to admit she finds weird. Scott continues to talk about his ‘furry little problem’ which intrigues her despite her attempts to try to convince herself that this is not real. “So this guy Derek just shows up out of nowhere? This isn’t making sense!”

Scott sighs “I know, look I gotta run I’ll see you later, wish me luck!” he smiles running off.

Tucking her pre-calc book under her arm she looks for a seat on the bleachers, after all it’s not like she has anything better to do.

“You think he has a chance?” a voice scoffs from behind her. Lydia whips around, shocked to find Stiles Stilinski giving her a cocky smile. “I don’t know? Is it really any of your business?” she mocks, trying to sound confident.

He raises his eyebrows in response, taking a step closer “Who better to ask than his girlfriend, am I right?”

“We aren’t dating!”

“Really?” he sounds genuinely surprised, and somewhat happy judging by the sound of his voice. “Um, yeah, we’re friends, not like you care.” She answers, causing Stiles to frown slightly.

“Well, okay, wish me luck?” he grins, and it seems more shy than cocky this time. “You’re the team captain so I doubt you need it, but good luck anyway.” She says nervously, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Stiles nods smiling in response, he opens his mouth to say something but before he can Erica Reyes calls for him. Lydia rolls her eyes, “Your girlfriend is calling, you should probably go.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, um, she’s actually kind of annoying.” He confesses. Lydia nods the conversation going to a lull. “I should go, for tryouts though, so maybe I’ll see you?”

“Maybe.” She shrugs, and he looks nervously at his hands before running off.

Did Stiles Stilinski just flirt with her? Shaking her head she takes her seat on the bleachers meticulously writing the assignment pages and problem numbers on the top of the piece of paper in her notebook.

Wrapped up in her work she completely misses when Scott, for the first time that she is aware of, scores a goal. Coach Finstock yells “Scott McCall, who would’ve thought?”

Lydia nervously bites her lip, Scott just isn’t good at sports. Gauging the other players’ actions she sees Stiles grind his teeth in anger. Shit is about to go down and she wants nothing to do with it.

That isn’t how things ever work though, is it?

\---

It’s not intentional (at least she tells herself it’s not) but she spends more time than she’d like to admit ignoring Scott. As odd as it is not being attached at the hip she knows he needs time to sort out his problems. And the truth of the matter is she needs some time alone too.

Ever since Scott’s attack it seems as if she’s never alone, as if there are voices in her head speaking in a language she doesn’t understand. However, that problem is put on the backburner in comparison to the one Scott is facing now; research is her specialty, and, well, what better way to help Scott?

There’s a manila folder she keeps in the top drawer of her nightstand that holds everything she has learned.

Lydia wishes it wasn’t there at all. She never liked change.

\---

Like every Tuesday Lydia is on her way to mathletes practice (because it looks great on college applications thank you very much).

But one second she’s trying to drown the voices out of her head and the next she’s in the middle of the woods, her thoughts once again coherent as she takes in the police tape in front of her.

The Sheriff, Stiles’ dad, turns around slowly approaching her car while Lydia begins to panic. “Miss, what are you doing here?” he asks his face etched with concern, Lydia shakes her head vigorously her eyes going blurry “I don’t know.” She mutters, staring at her hands.

Something is wrong with her, that much is obvious.

“Dad, let me talk to her.” There he is, again, she can’t escape him it seems. Several times this week he’s made attempts to initiate conversations with her, not that she minds they actually are able to have good conversations until something or another interrupts them (his popular friends).

“Hey” he whispers gently “want to go somewhere and talk?”

Her body moves on its own accord when she nods her head, gesturing him to get in the passenger seat. The drive is in silence as she pulls up to her favorite late night diner as they sit down and the waitress leaves after taking their orders Lydia finally speaks “I don’t know what’s going on Stiles. I don’t understand why you’re here right now. I don’t understand these voices in my head. I don’t understand why my best friend suddenly doesn’t have asthma anymore. I just don’t get it. I’m smart but what’s the use when you can’t understand anything around you.”

Stiles took her hand in his “Breathe, just breathe, it’s okay. Something is up, there was an attack and it didn’t look human. My dad is freaked out and shit is just out of hand.” He sighs, glancing up at her he smiles “You know you’re really cool, people don’t notice it but you are you’re better than all those girls people chase after. You’re special.”

Her heart flutters in her chest but she rolls her eyes instead “If you consider special accidently showing up at murder scenes on the way to mathletes practice sure, I’m pretty damn special.”

“I really want to kiss you, is that okay?” Stiles confesses, his eyes focused on hers. She nods “Just don’t hurt me, please?”

“Why would I ever hurt you?” he asks earnestly, Lydia shrugs, watching his pupils dilate as he looks at her “I’ve had a crush on you forever, you haven’t spared me a second glance until this week. It’s odd.” She confesses.

Leaning across the table to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear he smiles disarmingly “I’ve liked you for a long time, I just figured it was time to worry about what I wanted, not what everyone else wants. Plus I figured you and Scott were a thing, I always hated the guy a little for it. But we can figure this out, help Scott with whatever the hell is going on, and I’ll help you.”

Nodding she leans in closer chuckling a little “Well partner, maybe then you should kiss me already?”

His lips meet hers, the sparks flying between them. Everything might be a mess but at least she has Stiles Stilinski on her side.


End file.
